


"I'm Sorry Alpha!"

by SgtNiccalsGreenPickle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, F/M, Fellatio, Gorillaz - Freeform, Humiliation, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shit Talk, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, primal, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: No plot, just a shit-ton of smut ;) You are the prey





	"I'm Sorry Alpha!"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of my favourites that I've written :)
> 
> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/176564647847/im-sorry-alpha
> 
> -Amelia

It’s dark and you’re both naked. Murdoc has you on you hands and knees and is straddling your hips from behind. He pushes your head down into the bedsheets.

“Thought you were off the hook earlier? Someone at the door won’t save you. In fact, it’s made me wait. You know what that means?”

You whimper back to him, your heat dripping with anticipation.

“That’s right! You get to pick up the slack for it!”

“Murdoc, please.”

“Sorry? Did you say something?” He smacks your ass hard, leaving a stinging handprint. “You were not instructed to speak! What have you got to say?!”

“Sorry Alpha!”

He smacks your other ass cheek. “What was that?” He smacks the first side again.

“I’m sorry Alpha!” you wail, pressing your hips back into him. He notices. He stays still, he doesn’t speak. It feels like hours until he speaks.

“Do you want my cock?” he says quietly.

“PLEASE ALPHA!” you cry, shaking with arousal.

“How badly?” he whispers, using his hand to guide his erect cock over your ass, through your folds, and finally pressing his tip against your entrance.

You scream as you buck your hips, trying to put him inside of you. He tuts at you, pulls his dick away, and smacks your ass again.

“If you want it so badly, how about you turn around and taste it?” You whip around to find him laying down with his legs spread, his arms behind his head, and a smirk across his face. “Well, go on then bitch! Take it!” You dive onto him and part your lips slightly. You send his tip down your throat, immediately deep throating him. You thrust your head back and forth on his member and he wraps his shaking legs around your body. His hands come down to your head and hold you down with his cock in your throat.

“Does that taste good?” You moan into him, and he chokes back. “You’re my bitch,” he growls. “Up. Back on your knees. Now.” You scramble up, turn around, and get back on your hands and knees with your front half on the bed.

“See what happens when you co-operate? You get a treat,” he says. His long tongue slowly drags up from your clit, then through your folds, then your entrance. He slowly penetrates you with his slimy muscle and pushes against your walls, making you scream as you squirt on his tongue. He chuckles darkly.

“Was that nice? Close your eyes and keep them shut.” He leaves you for a second and you hear him open the dresser drawer. You hear your clacking beads and the lube bottle. He returns to you and spreads your cheeks. He squirts a line of lube up your ass crack, then let’s your cheeks back together and rubs them. He spreads them again, and puts the tip of the bottle just inside of your asshole and squirts the cold lube inside of your trembling hole. You pant and whine.

“A-alpha, please. Oh god please!”

“Are your eyes still shut?”

“Of course, Alpha!” He slips one of the beads into your ass, causing you to writhe in pleasure. He rubs your ass cheeks together and moans, then pushes 3 in at once. You scream and fall, your body shaking. You choke as you asshole clenches and releases the beads. Your beads get gradually bigger, and Murdoc plays with the fifth bead.

“Think you can take this one today?” You babble at him. He tugs on the string, pulling the fourth bead out half way, and waits for your little asshole to spasm. It does open, and he forces the bead in. You scream and squirt on his bedsheets.

“Did I say you could cum?!”

“No Alpha! I’m sorry Alpha!”“

"What must happen?”

“I must be punished!”

“What are you?”

“Bad! Awful! Disobedient! I’m sorry Alpha!”

Murdoc pulls the beads out at about one per second and sheaths his bare cock in your ass. You writhe face down on the bed, cumming again. Murdoc pulls out and rips you back up on your hands and knees. He wipes his cock off on a dirty shirt of his, puts a condom on, and smashes into your swollen heat. You choke and the front of your body falls on the bed, giving him better access. He goes deeper and howls at his prize. You keep as quiet as possible, not wanting him to pull out. He continues to pummel you, howling and screaming at he does, making sure the entire house knew what you were doing. Pleasure clouds your brain as he keeps thrusting back into you over and over and over again. He hits your favourite spot inside of you and you yelp, immediately regretting it. He growls at you and bites the back of your neck, then goes back to smashing you. A haze clouds your vision as you get close. You can’t hold back your moans anymore as they spill out of your mouth, begging your Alpha to keep going. He allows it, and his hips start stuttering, growling and howling as you both reach your breaking points. He slams into your heat and screams and you feel the condom fill up with his seed. He bends over you and holds you close as he humps you for dear life. Your bubble bursts as you clamp around his throbbing member, prolonging his orgasm. Your entire body convulses and your entrance gushes. Murdoc runs his nails down your sides and nips at you neck and back as the two of you come down from the high.

Your legs collapse and the two of you fall, Murdoc still on top of and inside you. You both whimper as he pulls out, the feeling of being so empty hurts you. He rolls you on your side and you cuddle and kiss until you fall asleep.


End file.
